Chapter 34 Two worlds in one
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Mahad, the Dark Magician, returns


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 34**

**ΔΥΟ ΚΟΣΜΟΙ ΣΕ ΕΝΑΝ**

Ο Neo φαίνεται να είχε νικηθεί σε αυτήν τη μάχη μιας και όλα έδειχναν ότι εξορίστηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Ήταν όμως αλήθεια αυτό...;

Στο παρόν η Makoto ένιωσε να τη διαπερνά ένα δυνατό ρίγος όταν συνέβη αυτό :

-Παιδιά...Ο Neo κινδυνεύει. Δεν ξέρω γιατί...αλλά τρέμω ολόκληρη...

-Πώς όμως θα τον βοηθήσουμε...Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά δεν πρέπει να καθίσουμε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια.

Και δεν θα κάθονταν. Ξαφνικά ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και αστραπές άρχισαν να πέφτουν παντού και να εμφανίζονται τέρατα από το στράτευμα του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά.

-Τι είναι αυτά πάλι; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν ξέρω αλλά δεν θα κάνουν ούτε βήμα παραπάνω. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter. Επάνω τους!!!

Και ρίχτηκαν όλες στη μάχη, μπορεί οι στρατιώτες να ήταν περισσότεροι αλλά η ποιότητα υπερτερούσε της ποσότητας. Όλες τους μάχονταν με γενναιότητα και απέκρουαν τις επιθέσεις των στρατιωτών. Είχαν μεγαλύτερο κίνητρο βέβαια Μάχονταν για τη σωτηρία του πλανήτη στον οποίο κατοικούσαν κι έτσι αυτό από μόνο του ήταν αρκετό για να τους δώσει επιπλέον δύναμη στον αγώνα τους.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή στον κόσμο τον αναμνήσεων του Neo, ο ήρωάς μας μόλις είχε ξυπνήσει αλλά βρισκόταν σε άθλια κατάσταση μετά την πτώση του από τον γκρεμό. Ήταν ακόμα ζαλισμένος και προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει:

«Πώς μπλεχτήκαμε έτσι...; Αυτός ο τύπος είναι πολύ πιο σκληρός από ότι φανταζόμουν. ΤΟ θηρίο του είναι πολύ δυνατό, κατάφερε να εξοντώσει έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό και να γυρίσει πίσω το χρόνο...Τι μπορώ να κάνω...;»

Λέγοντας αυτά, προσπάθησε να σταθεί όρθιος αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε. Ήταν ακόμα κουρασμένος από την τελευταία μάχη...

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Jupiter που τον είχε χάσει από τα μάτια της, συνέχισε να ψάχνει χωρίς την παραμικρή διακοπή, αλλά άρχισε να απελπίζεται στο τέλος...Μέχρι που έφτασε στον Νείλο. Η όψη του την συνεπήρε...:

-Δεν έχω ξαναδεί μεγαλύτερο ποτάμι, πιστεύω ότι ο Neo θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται εδώ. Κάποια στιγμή θα χρειαστεί να τραφεί και να πιεί νερό... Για μια στιγμή...τι είναι αυτό εκεί...; Αναρωτήθηκε και πήγε πιο κοντά να δει:

-Είναι η κάπα του, αυτό σημαίνει πως είναι κάπου εδώ κοντά, δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία...

Από την πλευρά του, ο Φαραώ αποφάσισε να βγει από την κρυψώνα του και να συνεχίσει να πολεμά:

«Δεν έχει νόημα να στέκομαι εδώ πέρα. Θα συνεχίσω τον αγώνα μέχρι το τέλος. Θα προστατέψω αυτό που μου άφησε ο προηγούμενος Φαραώ σαν κληρονομιά. Δεν θα αφήσω αυτόν τον αχρείο να μου πάρει το θρόνο...» Είπε και βγήκε πάλι στο φως. Τότε εκείνη τον είδε από εκεί που βρισκόταν και έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά του:

-Φαραώ! Είσαι καλά τελικά! Ανησύχησα τόσο πολύ...

-Συγγνώμη που σε ανησύχησα... Προσπάθησε να απολογηθεί αυτός.

-Ποιος είναι αυτός τελικά...;

-Δεν μπορώ να σου πω με βεβαιότητα. Τον αποκαλούν Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά και έχει έρθει με άγριες διαθέσεις. Θέλει να με ανατρέψει από το θρόνο μου και να προσθέσει το Βασίλειό μου στις κατακτήσεις του. Και όπως είδες, είναι πολύ ύπουλος...

-Το πρόσεξα...

-Δεν θα τον αφήσω όμως να πραγματοποιήσει τα σχέδιά του...θα κάνω ότι είναι δυνατό για να τον εμποδίσω.

-Δεν θα είσαι μόνος σε αυτόν τον αγώνα...Θα είμαι μαζί σου.

-Ευχαριστώ...Είδα το πλάσμα που έχεις μέσα σου, είναι πολύ ισχυρό και μπορεί να πολεμήσει το Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό του. Όμως πρέπει να προσέχεις...

-Θα προσέχω...

Την κουβέντα τους όμως διέκοψε η εμφάνιση της φρουράς που τον έψαχνε και τελικά κατάφερε να τον βρει και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος του. Ο αρχηγός της φρουράς ανέλαβε να τον καλωσορίσει ξανά:

-Άρχοντά μου, είσαι ασφαλής...

-Ναι, λυπάμαι που σας τρόμαξα.

-Έχουμε ευχάριστα νέα βασιλιά μου. Ανακαλύψαμε την κρυψώνα του εχθρού, μπορούμε να σε οδηγήσουμε όποτε μας διατάξεις...

-Εντάξει! Πάμε τώρα! Έδωσε τότε τη διαταγή ο Neo.

-Θα έρθω κι εγώ! Τον έκοψε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο να με ακολουθήσεις. Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνει αυτή τη φορά και δε θέλω να σε βάλω σε μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο. Λυπάμαι αλλά πρέπει να μείνεις εδώ...

Εκείνη έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να τον αφήσει μόνο του. Όσο γι αυτόν, πήδησε στο άλογό του και διέταξε τους φρουρούς του να τον οδηγήσουν αμέσως.

«Θα τον βοηθήσω...Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω τόσο εύκολα...Ούτε εκείνος θα με εγκατέλειπε» Είπε εκείνη.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασαν στην κρυψώνα του Υπέρτατου και μπορούσαν να νιώσουν τις παρουσίες των κακών πνευμάτων που κατοικούσαν εκεί. Τίποτε όμως δεν φαινόταν αρκετό για να τους σταματήσει. Συγκεκριμένα ο Φαραώ άφησε τους φρουρούς πίσω και προχώρησε μόνος του κρατώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

«Τώρα είσαι δικός μου...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς προχωρούσε.

Την παρουσία του Neo, αντιλήφθηκε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς αλλά δεν εξεπλάγη καθόλου καθώς ήταν έτοιμος:

-Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα...Καλώς όρισες Φαραώ. Μόνο που εδώ το πλεονέκτημα είναι δικό μου...

Στο μεταξύ ο Φαραώ προχωρούσε όλο και πιο βαθειά αλλά δεν έβλεπε πουθενά τον αντίπαλό του:

«Ξέρω πως είσαι εδώ πέρα...Φανερώσου...» Και η αναμονή του δεν κράτησε πολύ:

-Εντυπωσιακό φαραώ...

-Τέρμα τα ψέματα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!!!

-Όπως θες! Εμπρός πνεύματά μου! Επάνω του! Σε λίγο θα παγιδευτείς μαζί τους Φαραώ και ο θρόνος σου θα γίνει δικός μου!!!

Όμως στο ναό του Mahad, μια καινούρια έκπληξη θα έκανε την εμφάνισή της και θα άλλαζε το σκηνικό...Ο ίδιος ο Mahad που μετά το σφράγισμά του, είχε γίνει ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά από τον Φαραώ λέγοντας:

-Όταν απειλείς τον Φαραώ, απειλείς εμένα!

-Εσύ!!! Κατάλαβα. Δε σου έφτανε να εξοντωθείς μια φορά και ήρθες για δεύτερο γύρο!

-Είμαι εδώ για να σώσω το βασιλιά μου!

-Δε χρειάζεται να μπεις πάλι σε κίνδυνο. Θα το χειριστώ εγώ.

-Φαραώ, ορκίστηκα να σε προστατεύω πάντα. Ο όρκος αυτός ισχύει όσο δυνατός κι αν είναι ο εχθρός.

-Τελειώσατε;! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε εμφανίσου!!! Διέταξε και το τέρας του βγήκε ξανά έτοιμο να τους χτυπήσει, αλλά ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος μπλόκαρε τα πυρά προσωρινά...Όμως αυτός δεν το έβαζε κάτω!

-Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!!!

Όμως ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη:

-Πύλη Σκοτεινής Δύναμης! Κι εμφάνισε έναν μαύρο στρόβιλο που απορρόφησε τους κεραυνούς.

-Τι είναι αυτό;!!!

-Αυτός ο στρόβιλος θα απορροφήσει την επίθεσή σου και θα αλλάξει το στόχο της!!!! Ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει ο Mahad. Και εκμεταλλευόμενος την ευκαιρία που του δόθηκε, ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος χτύπησε το Δικέφαλο στην δεξιά κεφαλή.

-Κάνε όποια επίθεση θέλεις! Ποτέ δε θα νικήσεις τον αετό μου!

-Θα το δούμε!

-Και βέβαια θα το δούμε! Επίθεση Δικέφαλε!!!

-Γρήγορα Mahad! Ανταπόδωσε!!!

Εκείνος υπάκουσε αλλά τα φτερά του Δικεφάλου σταμάτησαν τα πυρά του Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, του έστειλε την Οργή του Δικεφάλου και τον έριξε κάτω. Κάνοντας τον Neo να νιώσει πόνο πιάνοντας το στήθος του.

0Καιρός να τελειώσω μαζί σου μια για πάντα! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!!!

Όταν η μπάλα έφυγε από το στόμα του Δικεφάλου, ο στόχος ήταν ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος κι ένα σύννεφο καπνού κάλυψε την ατμόσφαιρα. Πιστεύοντας πως τα κατάφερε, ο Υπέρτατος βασιλιάς είπε:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε. Ο Σκοτεινός σου Μάγος δεν υπάρχει πια...

Όμως...όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, είδε το ξίφος του Neo προτεταμένο...Και τον Neo να λέει:

-Ξέχασες κάτι ανόητε...Είμαι κι εγώ εδώ και θα σε κανονίσω ια για πάντα!!! Φυλάξου!!!

Κι αμέσως όρμησε καταπάνω του κρατώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μου φαραώ!

-Α ναι;! Τώρα θα δεις!!! Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας!!! Επίθεση!!!

-Πρόσεχε βασιλιά μου...! του Φώναξε ο Mahad.

-Μη φοβάσαι. Τώρα αναλαμβάνω εγώ! Είπε ο Φαραώ και ρίχτηκε αμέσως στη μάχη χωρίς ενδοιασμούς και στρίμωξε για τα καλά τον εχθρό του. Τα χτυπήματά του τον είχαν δυσκολέψει αρκετά και δυσκολευόταν να αμυνθεί.

-Πες αντίο Υπέρτατε Βασιλιά!!! Του είπε και αμέσως τον χτύπησε με μερικά από τα αγαπημένα του κόλπα όπως τη στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά και την εναέρια γροθιά ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω...Όμως αυτός δεν τα παρατούσε, σηκώθηκε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με το πλάσμα του αλλά οι βολές μπλοκαρίστηκαν όλες από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας:

-Καιρός να δεις τη δική μου δύναμη!!! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!!! Και οι κόκκινες αστραπές, τον έψησαν στην κυριολεξία...

-Τώρα Mahad! Χτύπα τον αετό του όσο είναι αδύναμος!!!

-Όχι για πολύ! Είπε αυτός και τα πνεύματα δημιούργησαν δύο ακόμα κλώνους του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου. Αυτό όμως δεν εμπόδισε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο να τους χτυπήσει και να τους καταστρέψει όλους., όμως ο αληθινός επιτέθηκε και χτύπησε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο.

-Κι εσύ είσαι ο επόμενος Φαραώ...Αποτελείωσέ τον Δικέφαλε!!!

Όμως ο Neo δεν πανικοβλήθηκε, πέταξε το σπαθί του, αυτό χτύπησε το σώμα του Δικεφάλου κι επέστρεψε σε αυτόν.

-Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα!!!!

-Είσαι μεγάλος μπελάς Φαραώ!!!

-Κι εσύ ακόμα μεγαλύτερος!!!

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις, οι επιθέσεις σου δεν μπορούν να νικήσουν τον αετό μου...

-Δοκίμασέ με!!! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!!!

-Δεν πιάνει το ίδιο κόλπο δύο φορές!!! Είπε ο αντίπαλός του και ο Δικέφαλος Αετός σταμάτησε την επίθεση με τα φτερά του...

-Βασιλιά μου, πρέπει να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας. Πρότεινε ο Mahad.

-Σωστά...Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Είμαι...

-Εμπρός. Ας το κάνουμε!! Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα και Σύγχυση! Ενωθείτε!!!

-Επίθεση Σκοτεινής Δύναμης!!! Είπε και ο Mahad και οι ριπές ενώθηκαν σε μία με στόσο το Δικέφαλο Αετό...

-Δικέφαλε! Αποτελείωσέ τους με την Οργή του Δικεφάλου!!!

Οι δύο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν και καμία δεν φαινόταν να επικρατεί...

-Οι επιθετικές δυνάμεις μας είναι ίσες. Παρατήρησε ο Νέο.

-Βλακείες!!! Το θηρίο μου είναι πιο δυνατό!!!

-Δεν μπορώ να το κρατήσω...Βοήθησέ με Mahad...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε και το αριστερό του χέρι...

-Γρήγορα Μαγικά Πυρά!!! Διέταξε τότε αυτός και οι μαγικές μπάλες έφυγαν για το στόχο τους.

-Η ζέστη...είναι πολύ μεγάλη....Είπε ο φαραώ που δυσκολευόταν να κρατήσει το σπαθί του.

-Υπομονή Φαραώ μου, σχεδόν τα καταφέραμε...

Και τα κατάφεραν, η βολή τους επικράτησε και αδυνάτισε το πλάσμα..

-Mahad! Χτύπα ξανά τώρα που είναι αδύναμος

-Επίθεση...Σκοτεινής Δύναμης!!!

Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση του Σκοτεινού Μάγου ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από επιτυχημένη και αποδυνάμωσε ακόμα περισσότερο τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο. Και το τελικό χτύπημα ανήκε στον Neo:

-Η μοχθηρή σου βασιλεία τελειώνει!!! ΑΝΤΙΟ!!! Είπε και με μια μεγάλη έκρηξη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, κατέστρεψε τον Δικέφαλο Αετό μια και καλή...Τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζαν προς στιγμήν...μιας και τον είδαν να εξαφανίζεται εντελώς από μπροστά τους...


End file.
